


Hayley

by serenissima (killalla)



Category: The Order of the Stick
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalla/pseuds/serenissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your party is your family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hayley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/gifts).



Your party is your family. Order, guild, whatever you want to call it – when you spend enough time traveling, living and fighting alongside someone, they become your family, as much as anyone you are connected to by blood. It’s something they never tell you, growing up, that you need to be careful when you choose who to team up with, because if you stick together and survive long enough, you’ll start _caring_ about them, and by the time that happens, it’s too late - the group of random strangers that you started your adventures with have turned into a bunch of idiots you would fight and die for.

So, Roy is your classic straight-arrow older brother figure, one that annoyingly, is usually right in the end. (He’s more a cool older brother to Elan, but there are reasons for that.)

Belkar is the family’s asshole cousin (but whenever anyone tries to kill him, he’s _our_ asshole cousin.)

Durkon was a father figure, although more to Roy than anyone else. To you and the rest of the gang, he was more like a loveable but tragically uncool uncle, who never got your pop culture references and ended up sighing in exasperation a lot.

V’s a little trickier, more difficult to get close to – maybe that weird cousin that you can’t really connect with on a friendship level, but who you can absolutely rely on when things get tough.

And if you’re honest with yourself, you are actually the cynical, brooding anti-hero, and Elan is your manic pixie dream girl. Because you were in it for the cash and XP, and then he came along, all innocence, whimsy, and shiny blonde hair, and now while you’re still sometimes selfish and occasionally moody, you care about things, you trust people - you may even have shifted alignment. But that’s family. They change you, challenge you, and they drive you crazy, but in the end, you couldn’t imagine life without them.

 

  



End file.
